Starlight seris: Starlight
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: [OneShot...2 parts] They were looking up at the stars...who knew that so much more then talking could happen under the stars? Kyo and Thoru


AN: Oi Mina! This is my first Fruits Basket Fanfic. I love this anime...I've seen it in English and Japanesse. It's really such a sweet anime. Anyway I got this idea from one of my fanfics ("Underneath the Stars" A Naruto fanfic) . I was thinking about making this into a series...called "Stars and Romance" (or something like that). So far I have this story and the Naruto one...of course each story will be a one shot from different animes (the next one I'm thinking of is Tokyo Mew Mew). Anyway, this story is split into two parts, so the next one I should have up shortly...but I do ask for at least 10 or more reviews before I put that up...so don't forget about that cute purple button! Also please visit my profile because I'm always having updates on that in regards to my other stories. Thanks for the support and happy reading!

P.S. NO FLAMES! I don't have spell and grammer check, so it's hard for me to make everything perfect. At lest send me a privite message if you notice anything or have other corrections or complants..ok? Don't put it in the reviews! Please show some respect. I would likewise do the same for anyone else.

Disclamer: Sadly I don't own Kyo-kun...although I wish I did...

Starlight

Fruits Basket Oneshot

"There's so many stars out tonight! They kinda remind me of sliver glitter." Thoru said in innocent wonder with a smile on her face.

Kyo who was lost in his own thoughts turned his head to the girl who was lying down staring up at the sky. He raised an eyebrow in a quirky matter simply puzzled by her statement. "Sliver glitter?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Ah huh." She said with a nod as she turned her head to look at the boy who was lying back just as she was. Both hands tucked under his head and his head turned in her direction. The two of them were on top of the roof of the Soma's house. It had become one of their favorite nightly hangout spots since the first met 4 years ago.

Kyo shook his head as he returned his gaze back to the 'Sliver glittery' like stars. "You always have an interesting way of looking at things." He said softly with a small smile of his own. For a while they were both silent as they continued to look up at the sky. Kyo was once again lost in his thoughts. However this time his thoughts were stuck onto Thoru's prior comment about the stars. He squinted his eyes and examined the stars more carefully. After a moment he finally spoke up.

"Nope..." He said slowly as he continued to look up at eh sky. Thoru turned her attention back to him. A questioning yet puzzled look plastered across her innocent looking face.

"Excuse me?" She questioned politely. "What are you talking about?"

Kyo released a soft chuckle as he turned his head to look at her. "The stars." He said simply. Thoru continued to give him a puzzled look. "The stars...to me...they don't look like 'Sliver glitter', they look more like splattered white paint against a midnight blue background...with a few translucent clouds here and there." Once he finished, he had to laugh at seeing the shock look on Thoru's face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"N-N-No!" She said nervously as she sat up and crossed her legs, one over the other while both hand rested behind her. She swallowed hard as she stole a quick glance from him and then looked away quickly with a hint of blush. "It's just that I didn't expect you to say all of that. There's nothing wrong with what you said...honest!" She paused as her blush deepen. "In fact,"

She continued in a soft tone, "It's so beautiful how you described them...I've never heard anyone describe them that way before. It's very...poetic."

"I guess..." He said with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "I just call it as I see it." Thoru silently nodded in agreement. Once again they both turned their attention back to the nightly sky. Kyo sighed deeply. "...But they can't compare to the sparkle in your eyes. That is when the moon hits it just right." He said just above a whisper.

Thoru's eyes widen ever-so-slightly. She turned her head to look at Kyo, but he kept his attention on the stars above. "Huh?" She questioned softly as she tilted her head slightly.

Kyo blushed slightly. "Nothing." He said quickly, still not looking at her.

A thoughtful look came across her face as she tapped the tip of her chin with her index finger. "Really? I could've sworn I heard you say something. Are you sure it's not something you wanted to say to me?" She asked softly as she gave him a warm and inviting look.

A scowl suddenly appeared across his face as cat ears pop up out from the sides of his head. He sat up straight from his reclined position and his back arched slightly. "I said it was nothing!" He snapped.

Thoru's eyes widen in surprise by his sudden out burst (funny how old habits never die young). "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you...Kyo-kun." She said in a low voice as he heard a few sniffles coming from her. Much to his surprise he saw as she stood up. Her back was facing towards him and her head was lowered. She began to walk away. Kyo's eyes widen.

"Where are you going?" He half demanded half questioned as he also stood up.

Thoru stopped and slowly looked back at him. A warm smile adorned her face. Kyo continued to give her a surprised and unsure look. "I'm going back inside." The smile on her face faltered and she quickly looked away. She look up at the sky as she sighed deeply.

"We had a great time today didn't we?" She paused as she lowered her head, still looking away from Kyo. "It was a lot of fun going to the amusement park...it was my first time going? Can you believe that?" She turned back to look at him, a warm smile was across her face but it was suddenly replaced with a frown. That's why I want to treasure this moment. If you are upset, I'd rather leave now and keep those happy memories." A nervous laugh was released from her throat. Without another word, she turned to walk away.

Kyo released an agitated sigh as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Great! Just Great! You are the king of killing a perfect moment! Stop her before she's gone for good! Baka!

"Don't go!" He called out as he quickly (and carefully) made his way to Thoru, who once again stopped and turned to look at him. She gasped when he grabbed her hand.

"Stupid!" He muttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Thoru's eyes widen. "Excuse me?" She gasped as her frown deepen.

Kyo's eyes widen in realization of what he had said. "No! Not you!" He said quickly.

"Wha...what?" She drew out slowly as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Not you, me...I'm the stupid one." He said slowly as he looked away. "Damn that rat, he's more expressive with his feelings then I am." He muttered.

"What are you talking about Kyo-kun?" She asked softly.

He turned to look back at her and the look in his eyes changed to a much more softer look. A deep blush crept up once again on his face. The minute he looked at her his breath was taken away. It was just where she was standing and how the moon seemed to make her glow in this breath taking beauty.

"Beautiful." He gasped in a daze as he continued to gaze deeply into her eyes. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something about the way she looked at that moment held him in a trance. All he could focus on at the moment were her glossy lips.

"Kyo-kun, What's-" Thoru began but was abruptly cut off when Kyo quickly closed the space between them. Thoru's eyes widen as Kyo wasted no time in finishing what he had started.

The kiss was not too long but not too short. It was very passionate with both of there emotions pouring into each moment of that kiss. To be honest, Thoru was not accustom to this. Romance was never really her best subject...she never had a boyfriend before. It was quite ironic; she had lived with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure for 4 years now and although she knew she was in the company of three very good looking men, it never seemed to affect her. She knew that always knew that they cared for her dearly...but..how could she have been oblivious to this much? She always thought that her, Yuki and Kyo were best friends...nothing more. So Kyo kissing her like this...was something that she was ill prepared for.


End file.
